


The Grande Life

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Civilian AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: Further adventures in the Coffee Shop/Civilian AU that started life as Fictober prompts.  Merlin is in IT at Kingsman Tailor's and a frequent patron of Eggsy's coffee shop.----------The first 2 chapters are reposts of already published works.  New content starts with chapter 3.  I think I have 4 or 5 more ideas, but we'll see where these two take me ;D





	1. Drooling Monster

Eggsy followed Merlin into the townhouse, a bit overwhelmed with the place. He knew Merlin worked at that tailor on Saville Row, figured he was well off, but this? This was really fucking posh. He barely had a chance to get his bearings before he was knocked back against the door.

A large bundle of fur bumped into his stomach, followed by a low ‘woof’.

“You didn’t tell me you had a dog,” Eggsy said with a laugh, hands immediately finding their way behind the dog’s ears.

“Have I really not mentioned this drooling monster?" Merlin replied, giving the St Bernard’s rump a shove. 

“Heel,” Merlin commanded, finally freeing Eggsy from the dog’s affections, waiting for the dog to circle around him, before sitting at his left side.

“Eggsy, Mac. Mac, Eggsy. Go on,” he said, looking down to the dog, “introduce yourself.”

At the command the dog moved to sit at Eggsy’s feet and offered a paw to shake.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy exclaimed, stooping a little to shake the offered paw. “JB’s just got the basics, but that is proper impressive bruv.”

Merlin smiled, chest puffing in pride. “Come on,” he said, turning from the door, Mac at his heels, “we’ll give you the tour."

\-----

Merlin scratched Mac’s ears as he led Eggsy through the main floor of his flat. It had been a while since he’d had someone new in the house, and he was feeling a long forgotten pride for his home.

Eggsy lingered in the sitting room, taking a good look at the picture frames lining the mantel. “Fuck off, you have a dog and you were in the forces?” he asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Here I thought you were just a standard IT nerd." He snorted, pointing at another frame. 

"Is that Harry?” He thought he recognized the tailor, as frequent a patron of the coffee shop as Merlin was, though this Harry was much younger and with ridiculously fluffy hair framing his face.

“It is,” Merlin replied, picking up the frame. “Did a stint with Greenpeace after I mustered out.” He smiled at the picture of he and Harry, twenty years younger, standing arm in arm under a “Save The Whales” banner. “Met Harry there. He was doing his bit of familial rebellion. It was with them where I really got into computers, realized I was better suited fighting behind the scenes than at the front.”

He returned the picture to the mantel. “We stayed close,” Merlin continued, nodding to the remaining pictures of grinning faces, aging as they progressed down the shelf. “He brought me into Kingsman a while back and we haven’t looked back since.”

“He’s your best mate, yeah?” Eggsy asked, looking up with a fond smile.

“He is,” Merlin answered simply, smile matching Eggsy’s.

“All right then,” Eggsy said, knocking his shoulder against Merlin’s, “what other secrets you going to show me?”

“Come, lad,” Merlin drawled, rubbing his hands together, “to the kitchen.”


	2. Reminded Me Of You

Eggsy wiped down the espresso machine, checking his watch and getting a few supplies ready. He was counting out to go cups when the door opened, ready with a quip for the paralegals taking an early break, when he saw Merlin at the door of the coffee shop. He looked a little weary, a little rumpled, and tugged a wheeled suitcase behind him.

“Merlin!” He dried his hands on his apron, coming out from around the counter. He hesitated as he approached the other man. Merlin had been out of town for little over a month—the tailor's shop setting up a new location in Hong Kong—and while they talked often while he was away, Eggsy was unsure how to greet the man.

Merlin beamed as he approached, and was having none of Eggsy’s uncertainty. He pulled Eggsy into a hug, inhaling the familiar sweet scent of his shampoo. “It’s good to see you lad.”

Eggsy stepped back, holding Merlin at arm’s length. “Wasn’t expecting you until tonight.”

Merlin moved away from the door, pulling Eggsy and his suitcase to a table. Eggsy nodded his assent, sitting across the table. “That was the plan, yes. Couldn’t wait any longer to see you.”

Eggsy blushed, knocking his knee against Merlin’s under the table. “Missed you too. You pick up Mac yet?”

Merlin shook his head, digging in his carry-on. “Not yet. Wanted to give you your gift first.”

“Merlin,” he chastised, “you didn’t need to get me anything.”

Merlin set a small box in front of him. “It reminded me of you,” he said simply.

Eggsy’s blush deepened, and he rolled his eyes before opening the box. “Merlin, it’s beautiful,” he gushed, pulling the small Fabergé style egg from its wrapping. “This better not be real.”

Merlin watched Eggsy turn the black and gold jeweled egg in his hands. “I like you Eggsy, but not that much.”

Eggsy laughed. “Thank you, Merlin. It's lovely.”

They chatted a little while longer, until the 3 PM rush started filling the shop.

"Should get back to it," Eggsy said, nodding to the familiar paralegals in line at the counter. "And you still need to pick up Mac."

They both stood, Merlin gathering his bags. "We still on for dinner?"

"Course! Bringing JB though, he missed Mac something fierce."

Merlin grinned, wrapping an arm around Eggsy's waist. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips, sighing when Eggsy's hand slid up the back of his neck. "Missed you too, Eggsy."

"Go on," Eggsy said, bumping his hip. "Go get your drooling monster. I'll see you later."

He watched Merlin leave the shop, waving when he looked back one last time.

"All right, ladies," Eggsy said, rolling his eyes at the playful jeers coming from the counter. "Show's over. Mary, you want whip today?"


	3. Nightly Ritual

It amazed Eggsy sometimes how easily they fell into rhythm, he and Merlin. They saw each other nearly every morning, Eggsy sending Merlin off with a triple espresso and a kiss to get him through his day. They met up most nights at Merlin’s; not that Merlin didn’t want to spend time with Eggsy’s family, more that Merlin’s place was a quiet oasis in Eggsy’s loud, boisterous life.

When he first learned of Merlin’s nightly ritual, Eggsy had definitely taken the piss.

“Who _watches_ the news these days?” he asked, incredulous. “You’re in IT, you should be getting your updates from Twitter or like some Google alert or something.”

“I suppose it does show my age,” Merlin replied, uncharacteristically self-conscious, fiddling with his water glass.

“Aw, babe,” Eggsy said, reaching across the table to take his hand in his own. “Didn’t mean it like that. Come on, lets get these dishes done and we can go watch your news.”

After-dinner news was soon one of Eggsy’s favourite parts of his day. Cozied up on the sofa, pressed against Merlin with a lean arm draped over his chest, he found it the best way to relax after a hectic day.

One early summer evening, he was idly playing with Merlin’s fingers, stroking the long digits, flicking them with a laugh when they playfully pinched a nipple. He perked up a bit with the weather forecast.

“Looks like it’s gonna be a beautiful week. Should plan a picnic or something, take these two to the p-a-r-k.” Even with the word spelled out, Mac’s head lifted from his bed. Eggsy snorted, shaking his head. “Your dog is too smart for his own good.”

“I have a better idea,” Merlin said, reaching out with his free hand as Mac crossed the room. He took a moment to give the dog a good skritch before continuing. “You have the weekend off?” Eggsy nodded. “How does a couple days at my place at the shore sound?”

Eggsy sat up, nudging JB from his spot at the end of the sofa. “You’re never going to stop surprising me, Merlin,” he said, shaking his head in wonder. “You got a house on the shore? You are way too posh for me bruv.”

Merlin frowned, sitting up to take Eggsy’s hands in his. “Not posh. Just lucky,” he said, staring at their hands. “The cottage was my great-aunt’s. Mum used to pack me up in the summer, sent me there to get out of her hair. When Aunt Peg died she left it to me.” He shrugged. “It’s not much, and haven’t changed much since she passed, but it’s a nice place to get away.”

Eggsy smiled, lifting Merlin’s chin to catch his eyes. “I’d love to go, Merlin, see some of the places you grew up. Imagine Mac goes mad for the water, yeah?”

Merlin chuckled, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Eggsy’s lips. “Aye. Hits the water as soon as we get there.”

“JB’s never really done water,” Eggsy said, settling once more against Merlin’s chest. He pulled his arms around him, snuggling into the familiar embrace. “Think Mac can show him the ropes?”

Merlin smiled, kissing Eggsy’s temple. “I think we’ll have to drag them back to dry land.”


	4. Martello Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summertime mini-break

Merlin grinned as he parked the car, Eggsy appearing nearly as excited as the pug dancing around his feet.

“Ready to go?” he asked, stepping around the car to open the boot.

“ _So_ ready,” Eggsy exclaimed, giving Merlin a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting. He allowed Merlin to take his bags, reaching into the back window to give Mac a skritch. “Longest afternoon of my life.”

“Come on then,” Merlin said, shutting the boot, “the open road awaits!”

It was a pleasant drive south, both deciding to forgo air conditioning in favour of cranking the windows down. Merlin nearly had a heart attack when Eggsy joined Mac and JB in hanging their heads out the window, grabbing wildly at his shirt. Merlin may have played up his distress in order to get his say in music picks for the rest of the trip though it was no hardship for Eggsy if it meant listening to Merlin sing along to the Classic Country playlist he found on Spotify.

Before they left, Merlin has warned Eggsy that the “cottage” wasn’t as grand as his home in the city, but Eggsy was charmed by the little house. It was right on the water, the last in a row of just over a dozen homes surrounding an old Martello tower. As they parked in the drive, Eggsy could even make out the glass of a conservatory out back.

“Merlin, I love it,” Eggsy said, squeezing his knee. “I can totally picture little baby Merlin running wild all summer.”

“Baby Hamish, actually,” he admitted, turning off the car. “Wasn’t Merlin until uni.”

“Shut up! That’s almost as bad as Gary!”

They grabbed their bags and Merlin led Eggsy on the grand tour—such that it was—of the house. Eggsy felt at home the moment he stepped inside; the house was a little shabby, but tidy, and he could already see bits of Merlin scattered about. There was a small sitting room and bedroom near the road, the back of the house dominated by an open kitchen and dining area with the conservatory leading to the water. They dropped their bags in the cozy master bedroom tucked under the eaves on the first floor, the sound of waves filtering through the glass of a little window that looked out on to the sand.

When they returned downstairs they found Mac waiting patiently by the back door, JB joining him as they approached.

“You ready, boys?” Merlin asked, grinning at Eggsy as he held the doorknob.

Laughing when JB woofed in agreement, Merlin opened the door keeping out of the way of the fur stampede. He laughed even harder when Eggsy pushed his way past, chasing after the dogs, kicking up sand in his wake.

\----

Eggsy held the screen door open for the dogs, who made a beeline for their water bowls in the kitchen. He paused in the doorway to appreciate the moment: a summer mini-break with his fit-as-fuck boyfriend? He shook his head in wonder as he made his way to the fridge, running a hand along Merlin’s bare back as he stood washing vegetables at the sink.

“Finally decided you were hungry enough to come in?” Merlin asked, transferring the veg to a cutting board.

Eggsy grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a long pull before answering. “Starving,” he replied, wiping his mouth. He leaned against the counter, lifting a bare foot to poke Merlin’s bum. “Whatcha’ makin’ me?”

Merlin grunted, but kept chopping. “Salad.”

Poke. “What kind of salad”? 

“Just a salad.”

Poke. “What’s in it?”

“Vegetables.” Merlin swatted at the offending limb. “Cut that out,” he said, glaring over his shoulder.

Poke. “Or what?”

The knife hit the cutting board with a clatter and before he could react Merlin had him pressed against the counter. Eggsy’s eyes widened as his hands were pinned to his sides, Merlin trapping his legs between his own. Eggsy was so unprepared for the ferocity of Merlin’s kiss, his head hit the cabinet with a loud thunk.

“Ow.”

Merlin pulled back immediately, meeting Eggsy’s hands at the back of his head. “Fuck, I’m sorry, lad! Are you okay?”

“Lennon was right,” Eggsy said, rubbing his head.

Merlin frowned, his mind instantly trying to recall symptoms of a concussion.

“Instant karma’s going to get you.’”

Merlin huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes, pressing a gentler kiss to Eggsy’s lips. Reaching into the freezer, he plucked a bag of frozen peas and handed them to Eggsy. “Sit down. I’ll have dinner finished in no time.”

Eggsy sat at the kitchen table, wincing a little as he pressed the peas to the small bump forming on his head. “I’m okay Mac,” he said, patting the dog with his free hand. “Just bonked my head. You can blame your dad for that.” He winked at Merlin when he turned, laughing when the other man flipped him off.

They ate in the small patch of grass behind the house, sharing the salad and a bottle of wine. Merlin reached for Eggsy’s hand as the sun was beginning to set, running his thumb over his knuckles. “This was a good weekend.”

Eggsy looked over and smiled. “Thank you for bringing me here. For sharing this with me.”

Merlin returned his smile. “You’re welcome,” he said, softly kissing the back of Eggsy’s hand. “I’m happy to have someone to share it with.”

Eggsy turned back to the water, watching the waves as they turned red and pink with the setting sun. “Do you think we could bring Daisy out some time? Maybe her and mum for a day?”

Merlin squeezed his hand. “I think they’d love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The home on the shore is on Pevensey Bay, and this is a google maps code that may or may not work to stalk the location: R9FP+8H
> 
> ETA: maybe this link will work? https://goo.gl/maps/uwwLKDJSqRS2


End file.
